


Prolog

by ArisBluemoon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisBluemoon/pseuds/ArisBluemoon





	Prolog

-Oh, a naibii sa fiu! injur, expirand cu greu. Alergatul prin padure la ora 1 dimineata nu este tocmai ce mi-am propus pentru ziua de astazi. Dar dupa apelul pe care l-am primit cu o ora in urma era imposibil sa pot adormi la loc.  
Crengiile cazute ale copaciilor odata falnici se frang cu zgomote infricosatoare sub botinele mele maronii din piele. Luna plina din aceasta seara de iarna se poate intrezari printre incalciturile crengiilor care au mai supravietuit uscaciunii din toamna si frigului neiertator al iernii. Lumina acesteia nu este foarte puternica dar ochii mei albastri si firavi la lumina soarelui s-au obisnuit si vad destul cat sa nu ma impiedic de ceva.  
Poate, daca eram sub alte circumstante, imi scoteam trusa de pictura si ma sprijineam de un arbore, capturand ce a ramas din cea mai vestita padure din Derville. Chiar daca zanele au parasit acest loc de multa vreme, nu poti spune ca si magia lor a facut acelasi lucru.  
In ciuda vremii surprinzator de dura pentru o iarna din Derville, corpul aproape ca imi arde. Fruntea imi pulseaza iar parti din convorbirea mea telefonica cu Ren de mai devreme imi suna in minte.  
-Tratatul de pace. vocea ei normal blanda ii tremura.  
-Ce e cu el? felul in care vorbeste ma face sa ma trezesc complet. Deja nu imi place cum suna asta.  
-Tratatul, o inspiratie lunga urmata de o pauza, tratatul de pace a fost furat.  
Apropiandu-ma mai mult si mai mult de iesirea padurii, imaginea satului devine din ce in ce mai clara. Lumini puternice si arzatoare ma orbesc. Trebuie sa ma opresc o secunda pentru a procesa tabloul de groaza din fata mea.  
-Si ce se va intampla acum? ma joc cu firul carliontat al telefonului. Nu vreau sa stiu raspunsul, dar nu mai este cale de intoarcere.  
-Nu stiu.  
Mii de case in foc. Pravalii arzand, lasand in urma doar cenusa. Sateni alergand de colo pana colo. Mame tinandu-si in brate pruncii, infasurati in vesminte ieftine, ferindu-i de caldura focului inevitabil. Trasuri de cai fugind de rup pamantul. Animale prinse ostatice in grajduri pierdute in voia focului.  
Focul. Principala sursa a acestui haos. Dar totodata si cea care a fost odata cea mai pretuita arma a noastra. Acum s-a intors impotriva noastra si e gata sa ne distruga. Iar noi am ramas fara ocolisuri, fara cale de scapare. Moartea ne e scrisa in stele.


End file.
